Beyond the Layer of Ice
by DriiSnow
Summary: This story is following the theory that Doctor Princess is Betty, Simon's fiance before the crown and before becoming Ice King. It is from Betty's point of view before it all began. Starting from when he first had the crown to Betty struggling to get his sanity back. She will meet familiar characters and new. What she finds will bring her more troubles as she fights within herself
1. Chapter 1

The day He put the crown on is where it all began:

It was such a beautiful day; a soft glistening snow layered the earth. The freezing breeze bit your noise and colored your cheeks. I was in our house, reading a book about human anatomy. At that time I was heart-set on becoming a doctor, He was of course always interested in artifacts.

The moment that door opened I knew something wonderful had happened, I didn't know what yet but His enthusiasm while running towards me was enough to tell it was something worth being amazed. When he stood before me he was holding a large, locked box. With my natural curiosity towards his findings I asked what was inside. He replied simply by unlocking the box, slowly lifting the lid to reveal what was neatly packed inside. To my surprise it was a golden crown with three sparkling red gems on each point. I told Him it was amazing, I meant it too. He was always so good at his job, each artifact already had a story found out. He told me that the crown was magic, that it could cover your heart with a sweet snow, not only did he say this but he told me that it was cursed to whomever held it.

Neither of us believed in supernatural events, actually after I had heard His story I even laughed a bit; he did too. But I had no idea what it really was, or what was about to happen. My soon to be husband jokingly put the crown on his head, we were simply fooling around, we didn't mean anything. After that He started saying things, yelling even. Hysterical things. I would never had expected to hear any of that from him, it was insanity. I was frightened and to this day, I regret not believing that curse.


	2. Chapter 2

I was petrified, not for myself but for him. At that time I had no clue what was happening; all I knew was that my beloved one was gone as soon as he placed the crown on top of his brown locks. All I remember is reaching out towards him, fear engulfing my every movement. There and then, I had reached to him, the real him who was locked away in the horrid golden crown. Seeing me must have made him regain some senses because he quickly took off the crown, sanity rushing back to him. Though he too, was afraid.

I was left cowering away, swallowed by the same fear that I saw in his eyes as well. There was nothing left to do at that point, at least that's what I thought. Soon after I left him, my beloved soon to be husband. Not for myself, no, for him. I was determined to get him back to me.

Those eyes, those eyes were ice cold. No matter how much I looked to him, he was already taken away. Swallowed by that golden crown, held onto by it's tight grip. That day I did not see my soon to be, I did not see the man I loved so dearly, I saw a monster that was being born.

The accursed crown that took him. I promised myself I would do what ever I could to bring him back to me, back to our life. That day I set out, set out for what felt like an eternity of research, and I did it all for Simon, my prince.


	3. Chapter 3

Paste your

Thank you for reading. I'm mostly just playing around with this new account which is why these chapters are so short. I'll have more to come and I plan to keep this going until it reaches the recent time in the show; maybe further. I'll keep updating if I get more views.~ Tell me how I'm doing please.

So many days, so many days have passed since I've seen my beloved Simon. I still can't forget that expression, so sad, full of melancholy and fear; so haunting. He had begged me to stay, pleaded. I constantly told him that I'd be back, that I'd make things better but he didn't listen. Maybe he had already forgotten. He struggled frantically, gripping me tight. Even then I could tell it had already begun.  
I left with nothing but two luggages full of research material, some clothes, money, and a small plush doll that fitted in my coat pocket. These were all I needed, for my journey would be long but my reason was simply one.  
From that day forth I traveled far around in search for more explanations. I had only heard very few rumors and myths but each etched me to keep moving forward, the smallest rumor was enough for me to keep strong. I remember going to nearly every shop and to nearly every citizen in each town I went to asking the same question asking if they new about the crown. I was brief and I didn't give much to go by but it lead me on. Anyone who replied with any mere fairy I'd instantly looked deeper in.  
The days were going by slower and it seemed I would never get a decent lead. Each week became cooler and cooler, snow constantly packed but I didn't notice at the time; my mind was locked on Simon. The days went by, soon weeks, then months. I had never taken my mind off of my motive, to see him again. We were engaged after all.  
One night after planning to take a short stroll away from my motel I came across a small stand. It was packed full of many antiques, though sparkling as if they were all new. This had peaked my interests, reminding me of Simon, who studied artifacts. I had walked up to it, the snow crunching beneath my steps. The old woman inside looked cheery and welcoming as if saying to have a look. Each item was different, from vases to jewelry. What got my attention most was a small golden head piece with a shinning red gem decorating the end. It was oddly familiar yet at that time I had no idea why. All I know is that it held me in it's gaze and I felt it tell me it's power. I wanted that power.

document here...


End file.
